His Butler, Lustful
by Midnight-Animosity
Summary: Ciel's eyes grew wide as he struggled under the older man's weight. There was no way out. Sebastian smiled as his eyes travelled over Ciel's half-naked body. He looked absolutely delicious like this, screaming and kicking his feet in feeble protest.
1. The Hallway

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Oneshot-Fanfiction, so I hope it's not THAT bad. I tried.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shota, Rape. Don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Sebastian misbehaves for once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Ciel, or Sebastian. Yana Toboso does.**

* * *

><p>Ciel panicked as he was thrown to the cold stone floor. Sebastian knelt over him, his strong hands gripping Ciel's face like a vice. He forced his chin up, his lips slightly parted.<p>

Ciel shivered, fighting Sebastian's strength."What is the meaning of this?" His frantic tone echoed off the walls of the empty, dim-lit room.

Ciel watched as a slow smile crept across Sebastian's features. "Ah, we will see soon enough, now won't we?" He replied, his gloved finger tracing Ciel's pale lips. Ciel slapped his hand away, his eyes wide in terror.

"Don't touch me." His voice held no emotion this time, but Sebastian sensed an inner fear, a presence of memories and dread that Ciel tried to hide. He pinned Ciel's hand painfully behind his back, smiling as the boy grunted in distress.

"Don't even think about trying that again," He warned, his expression cold and heartless. His fingers wandered over Ciel's bare chest and abdomen, circling and squeezing his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Ciel moaned as Sebastian's fingertips pumped each sensitive bud, setting his lower body on fire. His face was marred with a mixture of pleasure and pain, his fingers curling and legs moving restlessly. Sebastian lowered his head and let his tounge flicker over one of Ciel's hardened nipples. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as a helpless groan escaped his lips. Sebastian chuckled darkly, his free hand closed around Ciel's wrist, forcing him to roughly caress his own sex. Ciel shut his eyes at the unwanted afflictions throughout his body. His mind screamed in disgust, but his body groaned in pleasure. He winced at the sensation that was growing between his legs. A scream escaped his lips. "S-Stop!"

Ciel's eyes grew wide as he struggled under the older man's weight. There was no way out. Sebastian smiled as his eyes travelled over Ciel's half-naked body. He looked absolutely delicious like this, screaming and kicking his feet in feeble protest. Sebastian let his fingers travel over the ivory buttons on Ciel's shorts. He watched as Ciel's breathing grew heavier, his eyes widening as Sebastian's hand brushed his intimate spot. He could almost feel the burning warmth of Ciel's skin. He took a deep breath, undoing each and every delicate button. Ciel gritted his teeth as the cool night air met with his unclad body. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and clung to his skin. He felt Sebastian's slim fingers sliding up and down his hardening member, causing him to whimper and moan.

"Louder, Bocchan.." He whispered, his voice as soft and tantalizing as sin. Curling his fingers around the pulsing organ, he gave it a forceful squeeze.

Ciel screamed, his cheeks turning a rosy colour as a small flow of clear liquid dripped into Sebastian's fingers. He struggled and squirmed, but Sebastian would not let him go.

Sebastian leaned his head in, licking the head up and down. Ciel grunted and clawed at the freezing stone behind him.

"Ahh-" He gasped loudly, as Sebastian's mouth enveloped his organ. His cheeks grew a deeper red than before, and he heaved for air, his mouth forced open in pleasure. He felt his heart race, and he sensed he was nearing climax. He closed his eyes, only to feel Sebastian pull away abruptly.

"Not just yet, little Master." He breathed, a string of saliva still on his lip.

Ciel's eyes widened in confusion as Sebastian lifted his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were glazed over with what looked like hunger to Ciel. Sebastian slipped his tie off, wrapping it around Ciel's member. He tightened it slowly, grinning as Ciel screamed in agony.

Sebastian laughed, his lips inches from Ciel's. "Shhh.."

He ran his tongue over Ciel's lips, pushing his way inside.

Ciel groaned as Sebastian's tongue violated his mouth. His sweet breath was dangerously intoxicating, almost hypnotic. His butler drank in every last drop of him, breaking the kiss only when Ciel squirmed from lack of oxygen. He heaved for air. His skin was growing hotter, and his organ swelled painfully. Sebastian's eyes roamed his body with a cruel, demonic smile. "Beg for it."

Ciel whimpered in pain, but he wouldn't give in. "N-No!"

He wailed as Sebastian dug his razor-like nails into him. He forced Ciel's legs further apart, his head lowered and lips massaging the tip of his pulsing organ.

Ciel screeched, every inch of his skin on fire. "Please...please!" He begged, desperation rushing into his porcelain features.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian laughed darkly as he devoured him whole. Ciel panted this time, his back arching instictively and his eyes closed tight. He felt Sebastian's sharp fangs pressing into his sensitive skin, driving his veins to madness. Hot blood rushed into his lower body as he buckled with the pain. Sebastian moaned lightly, continuing to squeeze and suck Ciel's rock-hard member until the boy broke into tears once more.

"Stop, no...this is...disgusting!" He choked, his body shaking with sobs. "Why, why...are you-" He bit his lip as Sebastian's velvety tongue shoved its way into the slit, demanding of Ciel's fluids for the last time.

He groaned from forced ecstasy, spilling himself messily into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallowed, licking the liquid from his lips, and savoring it's flavour. He stared at the boy, his eyes filled with darkness and lust.

"Now, wasn't that pleasurable?" He whispered seductively, his breath caressing Ciel's skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if this will stay as a oneshot or what...so, it's up to you, readers. I didn't like it. It sucked, but whatever. **


	2. The HallwayContinued

**A/N: I really want to thank all of you one more time for supporting my stories. :)**

**Ok, so this chapter might be...a bit different from the first one, maybe a little darker, with actual mentions of blood. But you'll be ok, right? **

**Warnings: Mild blood, rape, very mild language, yaoi, shota, physical/emotional torture(?)**

* * *

><p>Ciel gritted his teeth as Sebastian's lips manipulated his sore nipples. He panted, his eyes glazed over with exaustion and unwanted lust. Sebastian moved down, kissing his stomach and lower extremities.<p>

Ciel kicked his feet in feeble attempt to push the encroaching head away, but Sebastian just held them back, grinning wickedly.

"Nah ah ah." he purred, licking his lips.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's hips in the air, his fingers brushing the flaring skin underneath. Ciel screeched as his elbows scraped painfully against the rough stone he was resting on. Sebastian laughed, his devilish grin glistening in the moonlight. He removed one silk glove, prodding his thin fingers teasingly into Ciel.

Ciel's face grew scarlet with discomfort, his eyes begining to water again.

"No, no..." he pleaded silently, lifting his chin in the air.

Sebastian chuckled humorlessly. "No?" His fingers slithered inside Ciel, stretching him painfully. "I won't take no for an answer."

Ciel's muscles tightened, a scream tearing from his throat. Sebastian smiled, and dove deeper, lusting for more of his agonized pleas.

The boy screamed again, and a growl arose from Sebastian's throat as he tried to ignore the painful throbbing in his pants. Having human qualities was such a bother at times. He withdrew his fingers from Ciel's entrance and worked carefully at the seam on his trousers. Pulling them down slightly, he squeezed himself with a hiss.

Ciel's eyes widened in disgust, his lips curling into a frown.

Sebastian's frown turned quickly to an amused smile. "My, my. Is the Young Master perhaps disgusted with my behaviour?" he drawled, his brows raised in mock disappointment. He licked his fingers, coating them in his thick saliva. "Oh, don't worry, there are many more despicable things I'm about to do to _your_ body."

Ciel gasped as Sebastian shoved his slick fingers back into him. He moaned, tightening around the intruding digits. Sebastian pushed them in and out, hearing Ciel's painful cries turn quickly to screams of pleasure.

Ciel's member twitched, his whole body shivering with esctacy. Sebastian noticed this, and pulled his fingers out immediately.

"Impatient, are we?" he taunted, his smile widening. He moved closer, pushing his own erect member up against Ciel's chin.

"Suck...it." he ordered huskily, his breath hitching in his throat. He grinned as terror awakened in Ciel's eyes. "Did you  
>not hear what I said, slave? Suck it." Sebastian growled, tightening the restrictive tie on Ciel's member. The boy moaned in pain, taking Sebastian's throbbing organ into his mouth. He sucked slowly at the tip, eliciting a loud hiss from his butler.<p>

Sebastian gritted his teeth as Ciel's small mouth worked around him. His breathing grew heavier, and he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his brow. Damn it all.

Tears streamed down Ciel's cheeks as he took Sebastian in deeper, nearly gaging on his length. Sebastian shut his eyes, grunting through his pleasured grin.

His fists clenched as Ciel's head moved up and down, creating soft, warm, friction. Sebastian groaned, his back arching slightly. Ciel's sobbing was only working to highten his sensations, and that was not what he wanted...yet.

"Stop."

Ciel pulled back abruptly, inhaling deeply, and coughing up blood. He felt Sebastian's strong hands raise him from his position, forcing him to the floor on his hands and knees. He struggled, but the older man's grip on his waist was too tight. Sebastian positioned himself against Ciel's entrance before slowly pushing his way in.

Ciel shut his eyes at the pain that seared through his body. He let out a cry of anguish, his hands digging into the stone beneath them. His lips fell open as his body remained in its state of shock. He yelped, realizing this painful object was Sebastian's large member thrusting in and out of him.

Sebastian reached under Ciel, his fingers fondling the swollen flesh of the boy's organ. Ciel gasped for air, his vision blurring and breath stalling for a few seconds. His throat was sore from screaming, and his jaw ached terribly. He felt as if his entire body would tear in half any second.

Sebastian grunted rhythmically to his thrusts, his back and cheeks covered in a mist of sweat. Ciel's tight muscles clenched and squeezed around his organ, causing a moan to escape his lips.

He pulled out a little ways and shoved himself back in, hitting a spot that made Ciel's body wither with pleasure.

Ciel lifted his head and screamed in ecstasy as Sebastian hit this spot again and again without mercy. His member quivered, and his entire body shook. He screeched as he realized the silk tie wrapped around his swollen appendage was pinching and constricting his flow. His pleasure was soon forgotten, as a sharp, throbbing pain overcame him. A shriek fell from his lips, his weak arms collapsing from the torment and leaving him completely under Sebastian's cruel dominance.

Sebastian's grip tightened on Ciel's waist as he pumped into his small body with animalistic speed and force. His raven hair clung to the sweat on his neck and shoulders, and his eyes glowed with a mangenta tint. He quickened his pace as Ciel cried and pleaded with him to stop. He was so close, nothing would stop him now.

Sebastian let out a throaty moan, his back arching completely as a wave of ecstasy rippled through him. He spilled his sweet poison inside Ciel, his black nails digging into the boy's smooth back.

Ciel groaned as the warm liquid filled his body and trickled slowly down his thighs. He felt Sebastian pull out, panting lightly.

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile as he took in his masterpiece. A mixture of scarlet and white leaked down the boy's legs as he spread them tenderly.

"We're not finished yet, _Young Master_." he whispered, sending shivers down Ciel's spine. Ciel whimpered in misery as Sebastian fingered the irritated flesh of his hole. He squirmed with every bit of strength left in him.

Ciel screamed, his knees collapsing as he tried to move. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Sebastian's right hand flew over Ciel's mouth, the other pinning him painfully to the stone floor. "Save your cries for later...you're going to need every one of them."

Sebastian turned his victim over, his eyes roaming Ciel's flushed, sweat covered body. The black tie that was twisted around his member dug deep into his flesh, turning it a purple-ish blue tint. Sebastian growled. "Absolutely delicious..."

Ciel's eyes shot open as Sebastian's fingers massaged his swollen skin. He yanked viciously at the end of the tie, sending a shock of pain through Ciel's body. Ciel tried to scream, but no sound came from his throat. All he heard was a low, demonic chuckle.

"Oh dear, it seems as if your beautiful voice has gone from you. How_ frustrating_ it must be to feel pain, but have no remedy."

Sebastian's hands closed around Ciel's erect organ, squeezing it with such force the boy's body raised off the ground. His lips fell open as a silent scream escaped them, his eyes squeezed shut from unbearable torment. Sebastian leaned in to suck the swollen head, rolling his tongue up and down its length.

Ciel's body rocked to Sebastian's movements, the torture from his restricted climax coursing through him. His cheeks were a fiery crimson, and he clenched his teeth, his member begging for release. He reached his hand down, clawing desperately at the silk confinement.

Sebastian pulled back, smirking as he watched the boy struggle. Ciel tossed his head back and forth as he painfully loosened the tie. He moaned loudly, his fists clenching, as the much awaited liquids rushed from his body. Sebastian's smile widened, and his eyes roamed Ciel's delicate frame. He was writing on the stone floor, in pleasure and pain.

"So delightfully vile."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, that's my imagination for you..pretty twisted. ;D Anyways, please review; I love hearing from you.**


End file.
